User talk:Povak
what will blazer be then? hey is there something wrong with naisorua? ~~luis el grande~~ Nope, I'll put the name on the S.T page. Dang me, the names already there. :P story what if we do a story about the origins of the tarix factory/shadow titans, how they came together and their battle against all the heroes in their xl forms (we will need to ask 21bub21 to have permission) Yeah that would be cool. :P and can you include luis blazer in your story?~~luis el grande~~ Duh hes a Shadow Titan. Deathrider Hi Hey Povak, I don't think we've actually met before. Anyways, I noticed your new story and suggest you move it to the fanfic section. Not trying to be naggy of course, thanks! Oonie is coming to HF...(talk) 15:05, July 25, 2012 (UTC) What do ya mean fanfic section? Deathrider Go to the popular pages scroll down, then go to the CHFW Fanfiction. They you can scroll through the rules down to the topics. Go to updated stories and create the new article, you can just copy over the story. Oonie is coming to HF...(talk) 15:22, July 25, 2012 (UTC) How bout you do it. Deathrider Ok, sorry for all that confusing talk, not as good an explanationa s 21bub21 put it. EDIT: it's done, now you just need to edit the new article. Oonie is coming to HF...(talk) 15:30, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Thx for teh help. EDIT: Don't reply to me, Imma on another wiki right now. Deathrider The H team Storymaster Povak, the current Storymaster for The H Team is 21bub21. However, he has not changed any of the story since May. I have contacted him, and I said that if he does not respond by November, I will request that the role of Storymaster go to Drayko. I like the story and I want to see it continue. As one of the remaining 4 members of the Club, you and Wikishmid will have to 'vote' if it becomes nessecary. TW~ (talk) 19:24, October 15, 2012 (UTC)TW Ok, I might not be active to take action for the next 20 hours at the least. Deathrider Could I please edit one of your articles. It's in the cleanup. Chuck12 (talk) 23:05, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Which one? Deathrider FastDrive He looks so cool and I hope you make a article of him soon! Oh yeah, hi. Bioniclezilla76 (talk) 13:23, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Me and my bro will make a page for him soon. Deathrider RE: I deleted it. Nothing had happened there for months. All of the members had either gone inactive or forgotten about it (or so it seemed). If enough people want it to continue (at least four), I can bring everything back. NEEDS MOAR BLUE!! Wikishmid 19:07, April 3, 2013 (UTC) TC To go on, you MUST NOT UDPATE TO 1.5.2! This is temporary! It will be fixed by the end of the weekend. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 05:08, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Oops, sorry I already did, I can convert back but I'll just wait. Also sometimes I can't join because my internet is bad. And another thing, I might use another acoount called Za_Razo. If you reveal the diamond block protecting the area, can someone else right-click it with a tool? Vinny Do Sa The hoster is currently in Maui. It will be down for 10 days. For now, I've been working on an Adventure mpa. Wanna help test it? McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 02:22, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Ok. Vinny Do Sa Here's the map http://www.planetminecraft.com/project/astrias---an-adventure/ McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 04:06, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Server is fine, but there's a tone of testing going on. I'll give out the IP again when I'm ready. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 02:34, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Does the IP above work? :? ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Vinny Do Sa Yeah. But it's not always on. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 02:37, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Can you leave that blog about the chat feature for a later time? (I deleted it, lol) There's a ton of stuff going on the wiki at the moment. I have actually considered that function, however. We'll have to vote on this issue later. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 03:07, October 11, 2013 (UTC)a lol ok. :> Vinny Do Sa I play Minecraft very little nowadays. However, if you want to tell me how to make a server network / cloud server, I'd appreciate that. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 06:48, November 17, 2013 (UTC)